


Cession Champagne

by fab_fan



Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [5]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Raelle, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unit Unity, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: “Sounds like we need to head back.” Scylla turned to Raelle, their joined hands falling between them, “Return to the real world.”“Can’t we just stay here?” Raelle looked like an adorable puppy, “A few more minutes?”“You always say that.” she pressed into Raelle.“‘Cause I always want a few more minutes with you.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755784
Comments: 127
Kudos: 511





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have we hit the end of the line for this series? Perhaps.

Tally weaved through the large group of people, carefully spinning between couples and twirling around clusters of happy party goers sipping champagne and chatting amicably. She skirted around the edge of the dance floor where a gaggle of civilians were bopping around and nodded a greeting to Byron as she passed by the boy. Her brows furrowed. 

Where was she?

The grass was soft beneath her sandaled feet. The tips of the bright green stalks tickled her toes, but she ignored the funny sensation and held a hand up to her eyes, blocking out the warm afternoon cession sunshine to peer around.

Come on, it shouldn’t be this hard to find her.

A happy gasp slipped out as she spotted Abigail milling about with two other uniformed officers she remembers being in their year at Basic. She thinks their names were Sally and Rebecca. She remembered they were nice. Lived down the hall from them. They even participated in a prank on Raelle one time she was performing her patented sprint of shame across Base. 

Tally giggled. The look on the blonde’s face when water pouches pelted her from the dorm building windows was priceless. She should feel bad, but the image of a soaked Raelle exhaustedly ducking and dodging until Glory’s throw hit her square in the face was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. That paired with Glory’s whoop of triumph and Raelle’s stunned dramatic drop to the ground would stick with her forever.

Slipping up to the trio, Tally tapped Abigail on the shoulder and offered everyone a cheerful grin, “Hi.”

“Hey, Tally.” they greeted. Abigail glanced at her, “Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, about that.” she jerked her head in the direction she came from, “Glory has to leave early. Her flight’s in a few hours. She wanted to say goodbye, but I can’t find them anywhere.”

Abigail’s eyebrow rose, “Where have you looked?”

“Everywhere.”

“Did you check the dance floor?” she lifted her head to look around.

“Yes, it was the first place I looked.” she humphed. A gentle breeze picked up, swirling the bottom of her dress around her ankles. She silently congratulated herself for deciding to wear the sundress instead of her uniform. It may be autumn, but there was still the prickle of heat in the air.

“Are they with Anacostia?”

“No, she’s talking with Izadora.”

“Byron?” 

“Abigail.” Tally cut her off, “I’ve checked everywhere.”

Abigail frowned. “They wouldn’t leave…”

They both shared a look.

They would totally leave and not tell anyone.

That’s when it hit her.

“Wait, there’s one more place we can check.” Tally lit up. She grabbed Abigail’s hand, “We’ll see you later, girls.” Then, she tugged Abigail away from the crowd. 

“Tally, where are we going?” she sighed, allowing the redhead to drag her across the field.

“There’s one place I haven’t looked. They have to be there.”

“You want to tell me where this place is?” the sounds of the party grew muted as they walked further and further away. Abigail chanced a look back. It really was a lovely party, even compared to the many High Atlantic galas and get-togethers she had experienced. There were no limousines or large crystal sculptures, but there was a fun band and laid back laughter. 

“I knew it!” Tally exclaimed gleefully, pulling Abigail’s attention back around. She stared off into the distance, squinting a bit.

Yep, there they were.

Dumbasses.

Near a clump of oak and magnolia trees, Raelle and Scylla stood close to each other. Their foreheads were pressed together. They swayed back and forth gently. Raelle must have said something corny, because Scylla threw her head back with heartfelt laughter. She pushed softly at Raelle’s shoulder, causing the blonde to playfully lean backward before pulling Scylla in and spinning her under her arm, the two coming back together in a classic sort of dance pose.

Tally sighed contentedly, “They’re so cute.”

“Whatever,” Abigail rolled her eyes, but an affectionate grin was on her face, “don’t you have to tell them about Glory?”

“Oh, yes.” Tally skipped toward the couple, Abigail trailing behind, “Raelle! Scylla!”

The couple turned to them. A giant grin overtook Raelle’s face. Scylla had a smaller smile, but it was just as happy. Just as loving as she tucked an arm around Raelle’s waist.

“Tal! Hey!” Raelle called out. Loudly. A bit of a drawl stretching out the greeting.

This could mean only one thing.

Tally giggled, “Hey Raelle. Hi Scylla.”

“Hey! Hi!” Raelle gestured clumsily toward Scylla with her free hand, her other wrapped around the older girl’s shoulders, “Have you guys met Scylla,” her eyes sparkled and her grin somehow grew even bigger as she bent forward, “ _ my wife _ .”

Scylla rolled her eyes fondly as Raelle proudly straightened, chest puffed out in glee, “Hi Tally...High Atlantic.”

“Necro.” Abigail greeted back, their words no longer filled with tension.

“Hey hey.” Raelle wagged a finger, “Be nice. This is  _ my wife _ . That’s Mrs. Necro, thank you very much.”

“Oh my goddess.” Tally squealed as Abigail shook her head.

“Rae got into the champagne a bit early.” Scylla explained, squeezing her girl’s hip and pecking her cheek. “And Byron has a flask of Edwin’s favorite moonshine.” 

“How drunk is she?” Abigail asked the brunette. She bit her lip to hold in a snort as Raelle acted like she was about to float away.

Oh goddess, she hoped her old roommate hadn’t taken any salva. She would totally do that.

“Scale of 1 to 10?” Scylla thought for a moment, “Not to where she was when you dropped her off after her bachelorette party, but definitely more than the time she almost broke my dorm window when you were in Basic.”

“About a 7, then.” Abigail nodded. Raelle had been hungover for two days after that. Anacostia murdered her in training.

Raelle held her left hand out to Tally, sunlight glinting off the gold band, “Check it out, Tal!”

Tally eagerly grabbed her hand, “It looks so good on you, Raelle.”

“Right?” Raelle nodded vigorously, “Totally never taking it off.”

“Think that's the point, babe.” Scylla tapped her fingers against Raelle’s side, “You’re stuck with me.”

“Hell yeah, I am. None of that five year stuff, either.” Raelle paused, as if only then hearing her words, “Wait…” Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at Scylla, “Not stuck. Never stuck. Linked. Very happily linked and together and not stuck and you’re very pretty and I married you...you married me...Scyl! You married me! We’re married!”

“I know, babe.” Scylla gave her a quick kiss to cut off the impending ramble. Or, it almost was quick. Raelle tenderly grasped her chin, pulling her back in and stealing her breath away for a few more seconds.

“I need you to know, I am never letting you live this down.” Abigail pointed at them as they broke apart, Raelle adoringly caressing the outline of her bottom lip. “I need you to stop being so disgustingly in love for a minute and concentrate.”

Raelle couldn’t stop looking at Scylla, “ ’m married.”

“Alright,” Scylla patted her side before loosening her grip. She carefully shrugged Raelle’s arm off her shoulders, grasping her hand and tangling their fingers, “Was there something this one and I can help you with?”

Raelle lifted their joined hands to her lips murmuring to herself something that suspiciously sounded like, “Sexy weird.”

“Oh, right.” Tally nodded, “Glory has to go. She wanted to say goodbye before she left.”

“Glory’s leaving?” Raelle pouted, “Why? It’s fun here. There’s music. And dancing. And champagne. And my wife. Have you met my wife?”

“She has a flight back soon. She only got leave for a couple of days.” explained Tally.

“We’ll come back and find her.” Scylla assured her. 

Abigail eyed Raelle, “ _ Can _ she make it back?”

Scylla smirked, “I could just take her to bed…”

Abigail raised her hands in surrender, “Touche, Ramshorn.”

“Ramshorn-Collar” Scylla corrected.

“Right, Ramshorn-Collar” 

“We’ll catch up, Tally. Give us a minute.” Scylla spoke to the seer.

“Sure, take your time. I’ll let Glory know you’re coming.” Tally clapped her hands together. 

The dirty smirk and quirked eyebrow Scylla gave them had Abigail shaking her head. “See you shitbirds, soon.” Abigail walked back toward the festivities, Tally at her side.

Scylla swallowed thickly, butterflies fluttering in her belly, “I love you.” She cupped Raelle’s cheek, thumb brushing over the scar she had kissed so many times.

“Love you, too.” 

Scylla beamed, “We’re married.”

“We’re married.” Raelle delightedly echoed.

“Took you long enough to put a ring on it.” Scylla teased. She bit her lip as she remembered why it did take so long for them to get here. Why ‘complicated’ wasn’t even close to covering the pain, heartbreak, and struggle they went through. How hard they had to fight to get to this point.

How they both almost lost each other more than once. How they did lose each other.

So many dark days. So many lonely nights.

Raelle scoffed, pulling Scylla out of those sad thoughts before they could do anything more than fleetingly tickle her memory, “I put a ring on it back in Basic. You just didn’t know it.”

“Babe, that wasn’t putting a ring on it.”

“Ring. You. Ring on it.” 

“It was made of grass.”

“We even consummated the marriage.”

“Honey, if that’s all it took, we’ve been married since we met.”

“...yeah.”

“Rae, no.”

A shrug, “Been in love with you since then.” She closed the distance between them, mouth gliding across the corner of Scylla’s mouth, tasting the smooth skin as it journeyed up a delicious jaw and captured the shell of her ear. She bit down gently, “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had, Beautiful.”

Well fuck.

“Captain Ramshorn-Collar!” Anacostia’s voice boomed, “You have thirty seconds to get over here before I send Moffett out to grab you.”

Glory’s squeak answered the officer’s shout..

Scylla pressed a light kiss to Raelle’s pulse point before pulling away, “Come on, Captain. Time to get back to the party.” She patted her wife’s chest, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and straightening her jacket.

Raelle didn’t budge, her face suddenly turning serious, “Scyl,” There was an unexpected intensity in her voice, “I’m with you. No matter what.”

Any hint of doubt or fear or sadness instantly evaporated. This was the woman she loved, “No matter what.” She smoothed her thumb over Raelle’s knuckles, “Let’s go. The sooner we say goodbye, the sooner we can run away to the beach together.”

“I’ll leave my medal on the door.” The seriousness disappeared, “But, can we dance? And get more champagne?” 

“Always.”

“Best wife ever.” Raelle playfully jutted out her elbow, “Walk you back, Mrs. Ramshorn-Collar?

Scylla looped her hand through, letting her palm rest in the crook of her arm, “Finally showing me that southern cession charm?” 

They slowly began to stroll toward the music and merriment.

“Yes ma’am. Everyday.” She stumbled a bit, Scylla’s grip tightening instinctively and holding her up, quickly stopping her from face planting in the dirt, “Scyl?”

“Yeah, Rae?”

“I think I’m a little drunk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to stop herself, she angled her head, letting their lips meet in a gentle kiss, “I love you.”
> 
> “I love you.” Raelle exhaled as they broke apart.
> 
> “We finally made it to the beach.”
> 
> “Took us long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this came from. You're welcome. (Someone really needs to tell me to stop.)

It was dark when the car pulled up to the little cottage tucked away at the end of a long partially paved drive. Moonlight cast down upon the bright baby blue door and comfortably weathered white washed walls. Purple and yellow flowers dotted the walkway up, painting a colorful welcome path to the home during the day. A dirt path veered off around the back, leading to a worn wooden set of stairs that opened out to a quiet beach. The air was hushed, peaceful. The only sounds the purr of the car engine, the calming buzz of nature, and the subtle lapping of ocean waves.

The driver’s side door slowly opened, one boot clad foot appearing. It was quickly followed by its twin and the driver stood up, rolling the long journey out of her shoulders. Breathing in the salt and sense of calm, she glanced over the top of the car to where the passenger door clicked open.

“Hey,” Scylla smiled as a blonde head popped out, “how are you doing?” It had been a long drive, and a tipsy Raelle had to basically be dumped into the car by an exasperated Abigail.

Raelle stretched her arms above her head, spine cracking, “I no longer see two of you, and I’m not sure I’m ok with that.”

Scylla rolled her eyes, closed the door, and meandered around the front of the car. She stepped up to the other woman as Raelle let her arms fall. She easily wound her arms around Raelle’s waist as forearms settled on her shoulders, “You do know Abigail has video evidence of you trying to propose to me after we already got married. And it was one of your lieutenants that took it.”

“Making sure it stuck.” 

She shook her head affectionately, “You’re weird.”

“That’s my line.”

Unable to stop herself, she angled her head, letting their lips meet in a gentle kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Raelle exhaled as they broke apart.

“We finally made it to the beach.”

“Took us long enough.” She wasn’t just talking about the drive.

Running her hand up and down her wife’s back, Scylla slipped it underneath the rumpled t-shirt Raelle had changed into after the party. She tickled the curve of her spine, wordlessly counting each bump her fingertips walked upon. Raelle let out a little shiver at the cool touch.

“You have me all to yourself for a week. What are you going to do about it, Captain Ramshorn-Collar?”

Raelle’s blue eyes darkened at the smirk. She looked down at Scylla’s lips, pale pink and inviting in the twilight. Her gaze flickered back up to hypnotizing blue orbs before dropping again. Scylla’s thumb rubbed tiny circles across her back, patiently drawing her in.

The first kiss was soft. 

A simple peck. Just like their first from so long ago. Another lifetime. 

Pulling back slightly, barely any space between them, Raelle inhaled the moment, eyes closed as she unconsciously locked it away in her memory.

She never wanted to forget this.

Then, without warning, she dove back in.

Scylla moaned when a hot insistent mouth met her own. Their lips melded together, teeth nipping and tongues soothing. She grasped at Raelle’s back, her other hand coming up to grip the back of her head. She dug her fingers into blonde locks, holding her in place as the strong body pushed further into her. Again and again their mouths met, sucking and tasting, never relenting. 

Scylla felt the heat begin to build. Her belly swooped and an even deeper inferno set ablaze inside. Hands cupped her face, calluses guiding her closer still. The tip of a nose nuzzled the apple of her cheek. She gasped as Raelle’s mouth disappeared, quickly reappearing along her jaw. She tilted her head, providing even more access to the searching mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Raelle whispered against her ear. She kissed the shell, tongue darting out to trace the curve. She bit tenderly on her earlobe.

“Rae,” Scylla flexed her fingers in Raelle’s hair. She pulled her back in for a deep kiss. 

Raelle’s hands fell from her face. Rough palms found purchase on her hips. Fingers fumbled along the waist of her jeans. Searching. Wanting.

Fire burning inside, needing more, always needing more, Scylla did the only thing she could do.

With a tiny yelp, Raelle flung her arms around Scylla’s neck as the necro picked her up. Scylla kicked the car door shut and turned toward the cottage.

“Are you really doing this?” Raelle chuckled.

Carrying her bride across the threshold?

“Always,” Scylla winked, “need to give you some of those civilian traditions I know you like.”

Raelle rolled her eyes, but they sparkled, “You just like having me in your arms.”

“More than anything.” Scylla juggled getting the key out of her pocket before unlocking and opening the door. She stepped inside with a flourish, setting an amused Raelle back on her feet, “I’ll never tire of having you in my arms.”

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere.” Raelle watched her close the door. 

“Good thing.”

The intensity from early muted a bit as they locked eyes. Raelle passed the pad of her thumb over her new ring. Scylla unknowingly brought her hands together in front of her, fiddling with her own band.

This was it.

No more parties.

No more ceremonies.

No more planning and preparing.

Just them. 

Finally, just them.

Raelle shyly ducked her head, letting out a tiny huff of disbelief and wonder before looking back at the eyes that captured her heart the first time she saw them, “We got married, Scyl.”

Scylla’s small grin lit the room, “Yeah, we did.” 

Raelle licked her lips, “I meant it. You. Me. I’m here. Always. No matter what.”

The truth shone from her eyes. It filled the room. There was no denying it. 

Scylla’s lips trembled. Without a word, she grabbed her wife. The moment their lips met, it was like lightning hit.

Passion took over. 

Hands grappled with clothes. Scylla tugged clumsily at the edge of Raelle’s shirt, tearing it and her bra off and tossing them aside. The scarred medal around the woman’s neck twisted with the movement, the chain tapping against an equally scarred chest. Raelle tangled with Scylla’s belt, fighting with the buckle. She tripped backwards, pulling Scylla along as they blindly stumbled through the cottage. Tongues met as Raelle’s back slammed into a wall. Scylla’s hands roamed over her flat stomach, appreciating the muscles that twitched beneath her ministrations. 

She wanted to feel everything.Touch every inch of the body against her. Worship her for the rest of time.

With a growl, Raelle pushed forward, flipping them and dropping to her knees. 

Scylla tried to look down, but her head flew back as her belt gave way and her jeans fell. 

“So damn beautiful,” Raelle muttered against the inside of her thigh. 

“Rae,” her hand flailed. 

Raelle caught it, their fingers locking as her mouth caressed soft pliant flesh. “What do you want, baby?”

“You.”

Raelle squeezed her hand before letting go. Kissing her way down one leg, Raelle lovingly removed one boot, setting it aside before doing the same with the other. She eased the jeans all the way off before brushing a kiss against the last piece of fabric between her and Scylla, “You have me.”

“Please,” Scylla needed more. Needed Raelle.

Arms wrapped around Scylla’s waist and, with a sudden burst of strength, Raelle pushed to her feet, lifting her up and cradling the most precious thing she ever touched. Scylla automatically clung to her, legs finding purchase around thin hips. Foreheads touched as Raelle carefully carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. Scylla revelled in the feeling of love and care the body around her projected. Their breathes mingled, hearts syncing.

If being held like this was the last moment she spent on earth, her final breath would have been spent in the only place she ever wanted to be. 

Ever so gently, Raelle lowered her to the bed. Scylla didn’t let her go, would never let her go. She sighed as the younger woman crawled on top of her, never breaking contact.

“You feel so good.” Scylla traced her hands down Raelle’s bare back, gingerly tracing the line of raised flesh that matched the scar on her chest before moving to her pants. She gasped when hips bucked against her own. “Goddess, Rae.” 

Raelle hid her face in the side of Scylla’s neck. Brunette hair fanned out over her features, blocking from view how her features shook and threatened to break.

Scylla knew her, though. Could sense a struggle. They had been through everything together. Highs. Lows. Life. Death. Loss. Reunion.

They had seen each other at their worst. At their most shattered. 

Witnessed when hope became too much and love was not enough.

When love was all that there was.

She knew her wife.

“Shhh,” Scylla soothed, mouthing the jut of her shoulder, “Baby, hey.” She could feel Raelle’s eyelashes flutter against her throat, “Hey, look at me.” Couldn't ignore the way her wife’s entire body shook.

Raelle only dug her face deeper into it’s hideout.

“Raelle, what’s wrong?”

Raelle’s head twitched, barely a shake, “It’s fine.”

“Tell me,” Scylla scratched the back of her neck soothingly, “I do complicated.”

Raelle huffed at the familiar saying, “Just love you. So much.”

Scylla got it. How could she not? When they first met, she never could have imagined they would be here. Not when she was meant to lure Raelle to the Spree. Not when she failed to deliver her mark. Not when the military trapped her in that dungeon and told Raelle the truth. When Raelle walked in and broke both their hearts. No...when Scylla had broken both their hearts.

Not when Scylla was told Raelle died.

When Raelle did die.

There had been so much anger. For so long. Anger and grief and pain. Nothing else. 

Not until Raelle.

And, then she lost her.

Scylla held her close, hugging her. She closed her eyes as a lone tear threatened to fall from suddenly wet eyes, “I have always loved you.”

Raelle nodded against her, “I know. I love you, too.”

Finally, Raelle raised her head. Tearful eyes gazed down upon Scylla. The necro stared back. She could see the emotions rolling over her wife’s features, battling in her eyes. Raelle had learned to control her emotions. Was no longer the reckless wild cadet ruled by her feelings. 

Didn’t mean Scylla couldn’t still see them.

That they didn’t still lurk inside.

Laying her hand against Raelle’s cheek, she touched her scar, “Hey.”

“I’m sorry.” sniffled Raelle, “It’s stupid.”

“No,” Scylla’s tone turned serious, “stop.”

Raelle wiped harshly at her eyes.

Scylla caught her gaze, pushing back her own emotions, “I love you. Ok? That’s all that matters. This is real. You’re here with me. We’re together. No one can stop that. No one can take me away from you.” She swallowed thickly against the lump forming in her throat, “No one can take you away from me.” Not the Army. Not the Camarilla. Not the Spree. No one.

“Think Anacostia might have something to say if I don’t ever go back to base.”

“Quartermaine can call me.” Scylla felt the tension slowly dissipate, “We’re friends now.”

“Yeah, so weird.”

“You like weird.”

“Sexy weird.” Raelle molded her hand to the one against her cheek, “You’re the best thing, Scyl. The best thing.”

“Want to show me that?”

Reverently, Raelle turned, pressing a kiss to Scylla’s palm. She kissed her way down her arm, body sliding lower with each touch. She helped Scylla out of her shirt and bra, leaving her in nothing but one last scrap of material. Raelle shucked off her own clothes and sneakers. 

Scylla bit her lip as Raelle crawled between her legs. 

Blue eyes peered up at her. 

A kiss brushed against fabric.

Scylla’s hands shot out, fisting the blanket below.

Another teasing kiss, “Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Collar.” she panted.

“Ramshorn-Collar.” Raelle corrected.

Hearing that sent a rush of joy through Scylla’s heart. It always would.

Her thoughts quickly cut out as the garment was striped away and a stream of cool air swept across molten flesh.

Scylla’s hips kicked up. Familiar hands curled around them, holding her down.

Her knuckles whitened as another delicate kiss was placed exactly where she wanted it. Needed it. Needed Raelle.

“Raelle,” Scylla exhaled, hips jutting against their restraint. 

Raelle hummed, “You know us southerners like to take our time. Appreciate beauty.” The tip of her tongue circled her inner thigh, “So much to appreciate.”

“Honey,” her breath hitched as the tongue swirled around the curve of her knee, “I love when we’re slow.” She forced herself to push up on her elbows and looked down at her, “But I really need you. Don’t keep your wife waiting, soldier.”

“That an order?”

“Make love to me, Raelle.”

Raelle’s eyes were dark as night, “Yes ma’am.”

Scylla’s elbows collapsed as Raelle’s mouth engulfed her.

It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been mere seconds. Time was lost. The world drifted away. All that existed, all that was real, was the feel of Raelle around her, on her, inside of her. 

All there was, was them.

She didn’t know how. She didn’t know when. But, somehow lips were sloppily melting against her own and her fingers were coated in liquid heat. In and out. In and out. She caused breathy gasps and shuddering broken oaths that were sweeter and treasured more than the most symphonic melody. Her hips rolled as tanned hands matched the rhythm her own fingers set. 

A forehead rested against her own, sweat slick skin slipping against her own heated body. She opened her eyes only to catch her entire universe housed in grey flecked blue. 

She thought she heard “I love you,” though she didn’t know if it was her or Raelle who said it. 

Raelle stiffened and arched above her at the exact moment Scylla felt the galaxy fall away in streaks of pleasure.

When the bedroom came back into focus, she felt Raelle splayed on top of her, panting quietly. Each puff of air feathered across Scylla’s chest. Resting a sated hand on Raelle’s head, she carded her fingers through the messy strands not tied up in braids and pressed a kiss there. “With me, babe?” 

It took a moment before a low drawl, “Always.”

Scylla smiled into her hair, “Think I’ll keep you.”

“Good.” Raelle whispered, “Can’t return the ring now, anyway.”

She laughed, “Still using you for the sex.”

“I know.” her words slurred slightly with exhaustion, “‘s good sex.” She cuddled closer, “Who knew sexy weird was my thing.”

An eye roll, “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Sassy sexy weirdo.”

“Remember to do your sprint of shame to the beach tomorrow. Don’t trip over a tree root.”

“It was one time.” Raelle lazily lifted her head, “Better make sure this area is secure before I go, though.”

“Goddess, your lines are terrible.” Scylla giggled as Raelle peppered kissed across her chest.

“Think I stole that one,” she scraped her teeth along her collarbone, “Want me to stop?”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments always appreciated. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @thefabfan10.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Turkey or ham?”
> 
> A distracted hum answered Scylla’s question, and she fondly rolled her eyes as she tucked two turkey sandwiches into the bag. She reached for the bunch of grapes from the tiny pile of open food containers, plucking a handful off their tiny branches before shuffling over to the sink. She flipped the handle, dunking the fresh fruit under the steady stream of cool water. 
> 
> Arms smoothly curled around her waist, the tanned bare skin easily soaking up the sun that cascade in through the open window. Lips dragged over the nape of her neck before a familiar chin slotted into place on her shoulder, “Hi.”
> 
> Scylla smiled, “Good to see you survived. I was worried for a moment. You weren’t even snoring when I woke up.” The other woman probably could have slept through a tornado when Scylla slipped out of bed that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Words-Sober Thoughts...why can't I quit you?

“Turkey or ham?”

A distracted hum answered Scylla’s question, and she fondly rolled her eyes as she tucked two turkey sandwiches into the bag. She reached for the bunch of grapes from the tiny pile of open food containers, plucking a handful off their tiny branches before shuffling over to the sink. She flipped the handle, dunking the fresh fruit under the steady stream of cool water. 

Arms smoothly curled around her waist, the tanned bare skin easily soaking up the sun that cascade in through the open window. Lips dragged over the nape of her neck before a familiar chin slotted into place on her shoulder, “Hi.”

Scylla smiled, “Good to see you survived. I was worried for a moment. You weren’t even snoring when I woke up.” The other woman probably could have slept through a tornado when Scylla slipped out of bed that morning.

She could feel the frown, “I don’t snore.”

“And you didn’t drunkenly tell Byron you were going to marry me...at our wedding reception.” She held up a tiny grape. The boy had been delighted to share that bit of news with everyone. The least he could do since he was already sharing his flask with one of the brides.

A warm mouth wrapped around her fingers, slowly nibbling on the offered morsel, “You’re being mean to me.”

“I just fed you.” Scylla shot back. She shivered as the lips slowly released her fingers, a tiny nip the final farewell. Unable to not follow, her hand drifted back, cupping the side of her wife’s face. “And, I let you sleep in. Don’t be grumpy because you’re hungover. ”

Raelle turned her head, grumbling into the side of her neck, “‘m not grumpy.” She gently kissed the offered skin, “Not hungover.”

“Oh? That’s weird. I could’ve sworn you were the one who tried to drink the entire wedding party under the table yesterday...and lost. I thought I saw my wife needing High Atlantic to carry her to the car. At least there were no tree branches to trip over.”

“It was one time!” With a playful growl, Raelle spun her around. “Goddess, you're so mean.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Scylla quirked an eyebrow, arms settled on her shoulders. Her teasing smirk dripped with challenge, “Marry me again?”

Raelle leaned into her, “Don’t tempt me.” Her hands glided over curves covered by tiny cutoff jean shorts and dipped down to tickle the bare flesh of pale thighs. Her mouth hovered over Scylla’s, her words painting pink lips, “I’ll call the matrimonialist right now.”

“You’re such a weirdo.” Scylla huffed out before a kiss stole her breath away. Her eyes slid closed at the touch she would never get tired of. It was slow. Loving. It didn’t make her heart race but calmed its beat to a content rhythm. Made her soul relax at the reminder she was safe. She was home. Someone loved her. She returned the kiss, letting her tongue languidly taste the hint of fruit mixed with mint and the barest trace of moonshine.

This was her life now. Long slow kisses in the kitchen while preparing lunch after a heated night spent in bed filled with hungry touches and heartfelt declarations. 

Not hiding from military police.

Not letting pain and a thirst for vengeance blind her to better ways to fight back against the militarized enslavement of witches.

Not breaking her and Raelle’s hearts as they tried to navigate a dangerous world without the other at their side.

No. Not that. Not anymore.

This was her life. 

Happiness. Peace. Silly arguments and even sillier kisses.

Biceps flexing, Raelle swiftly boosted Scylla onto the counter, never breaking their connection. She grinned as Scylla smiled into the kiss, “Sexy weird, right?”

“Oh, _so_ sexy.” Scylla playfully agreed, ducking down to taste the corner of her mouth. 

Raelle planted her hands on either side of the brunette, “You really need to stop being so beautiful.” Scylla ran her hands through her messy sunkissed hair, “It’s unfair to the rest of the world.” 

“Still such a charmer.”

“Gotta keep you liking me.” Raelle skimmed the edge of her palms along Scylla’s legs, “Being stuck ‘n all.”

“Back to being stuck, are we?”

“Did I say stuck?” her fingers slipped to the button of Scylla’s shorts. “Meant linked with.” She popped open the button and lowered the zipper, “Connected to.” Her teeth scraped the cut of her jaw. “Married to.” she tugged at the clothing. “Devoted to.” Scylla lifted her hips, letting strong hands pull down her shorts and swim bottoms hidden underneath. “In love with.” Raelle urged her to the edge of the counter, hands massaging the tops of her thighs before carefully bringing the edge of Scylla’s tank top up and over her head, being cautious to not catch her hair and leaving her only in her bikini top. “Yours. Always yours.”

Scylla inhaled deeply as ravenous lips sucked on the nape of her neck. “Goddess,” she moaned. Her mind went blank, only able to focus on the fire burning low in her belly and the wet heat gathering between her legs. She grasped at Raelle’s back, needing something to hold on to, to tether her to reality.

Raelle had always been her anchor.

“So beautiful.” Raelle murmured, mouthing a path down her chest. “Married the prettiest girl there is. My wife.”

Scylla bunched the fabric in her hands, tugging until Raelle lifted her arms and let the sleeveless t-shirt fall away to reveal her own bikini top and smooth muscles. She ran her hands over slim shoulders before dipping her head to capture an insistent mouth with her own. With a flick of her tongue, she pulled back, forcing her eyes open to watch Raelle blink dazedly. Holding her gaze, she brushed the pad of her thumb over the raised scar adorning Raelle’s heart. The mark that always reminded her how close she had been to losing everything forever. That haunted her with unbeatable fears but also filled her with certainty in the knowledge that Raelle was powerful, special, and would always return to her. She found Raelle’s left hand and brought it to her lips, tenderly kissing each knuckle before pressing a long kiss to the band fitted to her ring finger. “I love you.”

Raelle’s crooked grin was brighter than the sun, “You married me.”

“Moment of insanity.” Scylla rolled Raelle’s hand, kissing the middle of her palm, “Just like your thinking we are going to have sex on this counter.”

“I thought you were going to feed me.” Raelle twisted her wrist, catching Scylla’s hand and linking their fingers.

Scylla chuckle, eyebrows raising, “Wow, babe. Really? And, I thought Tally was the sex monster.”

“Tal?” Raelle shook her head as she stood between her knees, “Have you met my wife?”

“I think _everyone_ has met _your wife_.” it was sweet, but Raelle really needed to work on not talking about her in every single conversation. The entire army plus the navy knew who Scylla Ramshorn was. “Poor girl doesn’t know what she got herself into.”

“You married me, beautiful. Hate to break it to you, but there’s no way out.”

The familiar words sparked between them.

Scylla drew her into a short kiss, “I know a way.” Her breath hitched as questing fingers teased the inside of her knee, marching confidently upward. “The way out.”

Raelle dove in for another kiss, “Is in.”

* * *

The waves lapped gently at the inviting sand and pebbles, swirling and shifting before rolling back out to sea. Scylla stretched out her toes and propped herself up on her elbows on the blanket, sunglasses perched on her nose and a forgotten book nestled beside her next to the open picnic bag. Crumbs dotted the edge of the patterned fabric, and a nearly empty bottle of champagne stood crookedly just out of reach, shoved awkwardly into the small rocks so it wouldn’t move. The sun was warm and worked to give her skin a nice golden shine. Off in the distance, she could see fishing boats and tiny vessels bobbing up and down like toys in a bathtub. The lighthouse a stroll away gleamed in the afternoon air.

It was perfect.

Unsteady feet meandered over to her. She peered over to see Raelle drop down on the blanket and crawl to her side. With a goofy grin, the blonde ducked in for a kiss, the smell of salt and sweat and sunshine clinging to her skin as sea water rolled down her body, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Scylla quickly pecked the corner of her mouth, “Have fun?”

“Missed you.” She swung a leg over Scylla’s, straddling her hips, “So pretty.”

“Careful, I might start thinking you only married me for my looks.” Her eyes roamed over the sleek muscles and inviting curves displayed before her.

It took everything in Scylla to not laugh out loud at the flabbergasted offended look Raelle’s face morphed into. Raelle raised a hand to gesture, and almost toppled over. Scylla steadied her and bit her lip to hold in her giggles.

“You are beautiful and gorgeous and so damn pretty I can’t even...tell you. But, you’re so smart and kind and you make me happy. Like, right here.” she smacked her own chest, “I’m so happy and it’s ‘cause you're pretty but also ‘cause you’re you and you are the best person on the planet. You’re sexy and like dark chocolate ice cream and can do crazy mushroom magic which is sort of beautiful and weird and I really love your eyes they’re so blue and you make me feel safe and happy and your smile makes me feel funny inside every time I see it but you also take care of me and I can take care of myself but I like it when you do it.”

Scylla kissed her, ending the ramble that promised to continue. She broke away gently, letting Raelle chase after her for another one, “Ok, Rae. No more champagne for you.”

“But it tastes so good.” Raelle tenderly nuzzled the apple of her cheek, “And my wife needed toasts. Lots of toasts. All the toasts. Toasts are good. Bring you health and happiness.”

Scylla ran her blunt nails up and down Raelle’s back, scratching lightly, “I’m sure Tally thought the same thing when she snuck that bottle into our bags.”

“I like Tally. She likes you.”

“I like her too.”

“Not like how I like you.” Raelle promised. She again raised her hands, and again Scylla had to hold her up. Her palms formed scales, “She’s here and you’re way up here.” the difference was about how high Raelle could reach in either direction, “I’m in love with you, Mrs. Ramshorn-Collar.”

“Hmmm, I love you, too, Captain Ramshorn-Collar.”

Raelle stared at her, drinking her in. 

Then, without warning, she scrambled off of Scylla. She swayed on her feet for a moment before tripping her way toward the water.

“What are you doing?” Scylla called out. Goddess, was she going to have to save her wife from drowning the first day of their honeymoon?

“Imma build you the best sandcastle ever.”

Scylla sighed, “Raelle, we don’t have anything to build it with. And the beach has more pebbles than sand.”

Raelle stopped dead in her tracks, “Oh.” 

“Come here.” Scylla beckoned her.

Spinning around, Raelle jogged back, depositing herself next to her girl. 

“Stay with me for a bit.” Scylla coaxed.

“Stay with you always.” Raelle curled into her side, their hands entwining as Raelle pillowed her head on Scylla’s chest. Scylla kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through tangled locks. “Sorry I drank all the champagne.”

“You saved me a glass. It was enough.”

They laid there for what could have been forever. They watched as the boats came and went and the tiny waves grew and shrank.

“Our kids will like it here.” Raelle murmured, muted voice coated with sleepy contentment.

Scylla froze, breath hitching.

Their kids.

They’d talked about it briefly over the years. Small conversations. How Raelle was good with them. How the children brought in from tragedies for her to fix adored her. How Scylla never thought about having them because she was a dodger, and dodgers disappeared. No connections. How they were fighting in a war against people who wanted to kill them just for being witches, and there was no time to think of kids let alone a future. What sort of future would they even have with Raelle choosing to stay with the army even after the war was over.

That had been a fight.

One of their worst.

“They’ll like the ocean. Boats. Probably want to join the Navy, but we’ll set ‘em right.” Raelle fiddled with Scylla’s fingers, “Peanut butter and jelly instead of turkey for them. Cut up. Triangles, which you have to do because I’m bad at that. No crusts because we actually like our kids.”

Scylla swallowed thickly. She could already picture it. A towheaded little girl with Raelle’s impish grin and Scylla’s penchant to wring her hands when she was nervous. Her cohort in crime a young brunette with Raelle’s eyes and an unending supply of energy.

“They’ll be smart like you.” Raelle shared, “Smart, and kind, and never afraid of anythin’. We’ll protect them. Keep ‘em safe and warm and happy with pb&j. You’ll teach them about how beautiful life and death can be together. They won’t be scared.”

Scylla licked her lips before adding almost inaudibly, “We’ll love them more than anything.”

“Tally’ll spoil ‘em rotten, and Abigail will act all tough but totally be wrapped around their little fingers. My pop will teach ‘em how to change a tire. My momma,” her voice grew strained, “my momma will teach them how to heal the little cuts they’ll get from climbing too high up a tree.” She squeezed Scylla’s hand, “We’ll tell them all about how your parents were gentle, and strong, and that they taught us that we will do anything to keep our kids happy and safe. That they don’t always have to fight, and we will always love them.”

Scylla felt the prick of tears, “Abigail will try to get them to enlist early.”

“Their first onesie will be a uniform.”

Scylla pursed her lips, “I don’t want them to join.”

“Their choice.” Raelle shrugged.

“Raelle,” she did not want her children to go through what they did. To see what they saw. Feel what they felt. “I know you don’t want them to take that oath. _I know it_.” Raelle might not be the headstrong rebellious teenager she first met at Fort Salem or the reckless self-sacrificing idiot who launched herself into battle during the war with the Camarilla, but she wasn’t the rah-rah military poster child others purported to be. Even though she stuck with it, rose through the ranks, she never blindly followed where the military led. Never succumbed to the bullshit propaganda. 

“No, but I gotta keep up my cool supportive mama front while I sabotage it. Come on, Scyl, you’re supposed to be the sneaky one. We let them think they’re doing whatever they want, but they’re actually doing everything according to our wonderfully thought out and implemented plan.”

Sylla rolled her eyes in relief, “You think you’re so smart.”

“Married you, didn’t I?” She nuzzled into the crook of her neck, “Have you met my wife?”

It was never going to stop. “No, what’s she like?”

“Total drunk. She damn near drank an entire bottle of champagne our first day of the honeymoon. Might’ve downed an entire thing of moonshine at her wedding. A Bellweather had to carry her to the car. A Bellweather!”

“Goddess, I can’t believe I love you.”

“Makes two of us.”

Scylla hummed, “Must be the sex.”

“Must be. It’s great.” 

“You should remind me.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
